


Crushing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Crushing

**Crushing**

  
He couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. Potter was actually able to dispatch the Dark Lord. All the years of teaching, training, sparring had strengthened his resolve, his body and his soul. Something he’d taught the boy had penetrated his thick skull. That in itself was reason enough to celebrate.

As his Mark started to fade, the sense of despair, the feelings of guilt, the crushing pain in his chest slowly began to dissipate. He never dreamed he’d live to see this day.

“Well done, Potter.”

With that, he turned away and disapparated.

_My work is done_. Severus smiled.  



End file.
